Con el hombre equivocado
by musa oscura
Summary: Ahora es la esposa de ÉL. De Fugaku Uchiha. Y como si su vida no está lo bastante jodida, el hijo menor de su esposo no hace más que empeorarlo todo.—SasuSaku.


**disclaimer applied ©**

* * *

 **Con el hombre equivocado**

* * *

 **1**

 **L** ágrimas

* * *

No sabía cuántos minutos había pasado mirando (sin mirar) su reflejo. La chica en el espejo tenía un kimono blanco de ensueño y joyería de lujo. Toda una princesa.

 _Qué hermosa, Sakura, y qué horrible._

La princesa comenzó a volverse más y más borrosa, hasta que solo fue una mancha blanca y rosada en el espejo. Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando se le escapó una lágrima negra que dejó un rastro de delineador por su mejilla. Tomó una servilleta con manos temblorosas y comenzó a limpiar con cuidado de no seguir estropeando su maquillaje. No podía derrumbarse. No en ese lugar, con esas personas.

Ahora era una mujer casada, por mucho que la idea la horririzara, y su esposo era uno de los hombres más influyentes del país. El peor error que podría cometer sería dar de qué hablar.

"¿Sakura?" Escuchó la voz de Ino, que la llamaba desde la puerta. "Todos nos preguntábamos donde te habías meti-", se cortó a mitad de la frase al ver el estado en que se encontraba la recién casada. El sonido de sus tacones resonó en la habitación cuando se acercó a ella con preocupación. "¿Estás bien? ¡pero qué cosas digo! por supuesto que no. Ven aquí" La rodeó con los brazos y le acarició la espalda en un intento por reconfortarla. Sakura agradeció profundamente el gesto.

"Está bien, Ino" La tranquilizó cuando se separaron, e hizo ademán de caminar hacia la salida. "Solo quería unos minutos a solas, pero será mejor que regresemos con-"

"No irás a ningún lado luciendo así" La detuvo Ino, sacando de su cartera algunos productos de maquillaje. "Tienes toda la pinta de haber estado llorando"

"Eso es porque estaba llorando", confesó Sakura un poco abochornada.

"Lo sé, pero ellos no tienen que saberlo".

Ino le retocó el maquillaje en silencio, y en pocos minutos estaba perfecto otra vez. Solo sus ojos seguían un poco rojos, pero por suerte no se notaba tanto.

"Mi vida se arruinó, Cerda" dijo Sakura en voz baja mientras su amiga le arreglaba el cabello. Su voz se quebró.

Ino no supo qué responder a eso, ¿Qué podías decirle a una chica de dieciocho años a quien habían obligado a casarse con un hombre que podría ser su padre? La volvió a abrazar en silencio, ofreciéndole su apoyo incondicional como siempre había hecho.

Cuando volvió a entrar al salón, casi todas las miradas se posaron en ella, y Sakura se golpeó mentalmente por haberse ausentado tanto tiempo. Había sido una estupidez y una falta de respeto, y cuando se separó de Ino para ir a reunirse con su ahora esposo, supo por su mirada severa que él también pensaba lo mismo. Era un alivio que estuviera en medio de una conversación sobre negocios, reunido con otras personas importantes.

Le dedicó una sonrisa y una leve reverencia a los presentes antes de abrirse un espacio en el círculo al lado de su marido. Ninguno parecía interesado en incluírla en la conversación. ¿Qué iba a saber una adolescente de cualquier cosa que estuvieran hablando? Ni siquiera había comenzado la universidad. Ella tampoco tenía interés en una conversación donde no era bienvenida, así que su mirada aburrida se paseó por el mar de rostros en la estancia.

Se encontraban en el salón de fiesta del hotel más lujoso de Konoha, al que habían adornado con rosas blancas y rojas por todos lados, y el símbolo de la familia Uchiha (un abanico blanco con rojo) en cualquier lugar para ser visto, incluso en los kimonos de los novios. A Sakura le parecía una tontería, la verdad. No había nada de malo en enorgullecerse de su clan, pero aquello era una exageración.

El esposo de Sakura se llamaba Fugaku Uchiha. Era un hombre bien entrado a sus cuarentas (Sakura prefería no pensar en la edad exacta, ni en la cantidad de años que el hombre había vivido incluso antes de que ella naciera), alto y esbelto, de porte orgulloso. Tenía tez blanca, cabello castaño y ojos negros e inteligentes. Sakura pensaba que podía haber sido guapo, pero le gesto serio y duro permanente en sus facciones le restaban cualquier atractivo.

Fugaku había estado casado una vez con una mujer llamada Mikoto, pero ella enfermó de gravedad y murió cinco años atrás, dejando a Fugaku solo y devastado con sus dos hijos. El mayor se llamaba Itachi, de veintitrés años, y luego estaba Sasuke, que también tenía dieciocho años, para mortificación de Sakura. Ella no los conocía, y ninguno de los dos había asistido a la boda de su padre. Por lo que le había dicho el mismo Fugaku, Itachi estaba en un importante viaje en otro país (que no había mencionado). No explicó dónde estaba Sasuke ni por qué no había asistido, y Sakura no insistió en el tema. No sabía cómo rayos iba a lidiar con toda esa situación. Se suponía que ellos eran sus...¿ _hijastros_? La simple idea le daban ganas de ponerse a llorar otra vez, así que alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza por el momento.

Divisó una melena de cabello rosado entre el mar de gente y, disculpándose con Fugaku y los presentes (que apenas la miraron), se abrió camino entre la multitud hasta el otro lado del salón.

"¿Todo bien, cariño?" Preguntó la madre de Sakura cuando vio a su hija acercarse a ella. _¡No, nada está malditamente bien!,_ quiso gritar Sakura, pero prefirió no responder. "¿Dónde está tú esposo?" La señora Haruno buscó al hombre con la mirada, y miró interrogante a su hija cuando no lo encontró.

"Madre, ¿Puedes dejar de preocuparte por él? ¡Tendré bastante tiempo para verlo luego!". Sakura dio un suspiro de exhasperación y fue a sentarse a una mesa cercana.

"¡Sakura!" Se quejó la señora Haruno, y la siguió hasta la mesa, sentándose junto a ella. Vio la mirada de amargura en los ojos de su hija y puso una mano en su hombro. "Cariño, sabemos que ésto es duro para tí. También lo es para nosotros. No es fácil ver a nuestra única hija casada a una edad tan temprana con un hombre al que apenas conoce, pero sabes que era la única forma de-

"Ya, no tienes que repetirlo", la interrumpió Sakura, mirando un punto en la mesa. Sabía perfectamenten el porqué de su matrimonio. Según sus padres, era la única forma de salvar la empresa, que una alianza así sería beneficiosa para todos. _Excepto para mí._ "Es solo que... Ésto no es normal, mamá"

La señora Haruno se acercó más a ella, hablando para que solo Sakura escuchara.

"Hija, no eres la primera ni serás la única mujer que se casa por conveniencia, y-"

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, respondiendo en el mismo tono de su madre. "¿Conveniencia de quién? ¡Estoy segura de que había otra forma de resolver las cosas, pero claro, el camino más fácil era metiéndome a éste señor entre las piernas!"

"¡Sakura Haruno!" La señora Haruno miró horrorizada a su hija y luego miró alrededor, comprobando que nadie había escuchado las horribles palabras de la novia. "No puedo creer que hayas dicho una cosa tan-"

"Llámalo como quieras, madre. Me vendieron, y esa es la verdad" Interrumpió Sakura, levantándose de la mesa. Si continuaba hablando con su madre un minuto más, terminaría diciendo cosas peores, aunque no se arrepentía de sus palabras. "Ahora soy Sakura Uchiha, por cierto. No te será difícil acostumbrarte, después de todo, es lo que querían tu y papá" Dicho ésto, se alejó de la mesa, de vuelta al lado de su esposo, que ahora hablaba con otras personas. Le costó mucho, pero volvió a forzar una sonrisa y no se apartó de Fugaku por el resto de la velada.

 **...**

Los novios fueron los primeros en abandonar la fiesta, como era típico. Sakura sabía que lo peor estaba por venir, y estuvo nerviosa todo el camino a casa.

Fugaku vivía en una gran mansión en (por supuesto, qué sorpresa) el barrio más exclusivo de la ciudad. Sakura estaba acostumbrada a una vida llena de lujos, también, pero la mansión Uchiha estaba en otro nivel. Tenía más de diez habitaciones y doce cuartos de baño, la cocina más grande y lujosa que Sakura había visto en su vida, jardines enormes y una piscina, entre otras salas de estar y entretenimiento. En cuanto a la decoración, abundaban los colores oscuros y el rojo, y no podía faltar el símbolo del clan. En serio, qué obsesión.

La casa era preciosa, aunque tal vez demasiado para que solo tres (ahora cuatro) personas la habitaran.

"Como hombre de negocios, hay varias cosas que espero de éste matrimonio" La voz autoritaria de Fugaku la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sakura esperó en un tenso silencio, algo le decía que no le gustaría nada de lo que él iba a decirle. Se encontraban en la sala de estar del piso superior, ella sentada en un sofá de cuero rojo mientras Fugaku se servía un vaso de un whisky muy caro. "Durante varias generaciones, los Uchiha nos hemos dedicado a las Ciencias Económicas o a la Administración de empresas. Elige una de esas carreras, la que prefieras, pero como parte de ésta familia no tienes otra opción".

A Sakura se le fue la moral al piso y algo dentro de ella se rompió. "Creí haberle mencionado que siempre he querido ser médico y-

"Eso ya no podrá ser" La cortó Fugaku, sirviendo un vaso adicional de whisky. "Ahora portas el apellido Uchiha, y no permitiré que lo deshonres acabando con una larga tradición familiar. ¿Quedó claro?"

En lugar de su esposa, se sentía como la adolescente con el padre tirano que quería decidir su futuro. Se limitó a asentir, bajando la cabeza y tragándose las espinas que tenía en la garganta. Tenía unas terribles ganas de llorar. Fugaku pareció darse cuenta de ésto, porque se acercó a ella mirándola desde arriba, por encima de su nariz, y le ofreció el otro vaso de licor.

Sakura lo miró y negó con la cabeza. "Gracias, pero no bebo". Él no retiró el vaso y no dejó de mirarla, y ella supo que él no aceptaría un 'no' por respuesta, así que suspiró con pesar y aceptó el vaso. Tomó un sorbo de la bebida y la sintió quemarle todo el camino hacia su estómago. Sakura odiaba esa sensación, odiaba el licor, pero tomó otro sorbo y dejó que el sabor amargo la invadiera.

"¿Estás tomando tu píldora?"

"Sí", respondió ella, sus mejillas se colorearon de vergüenza y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina. Había tenido que ir al ginecólogo días atrás para que le recetaran pastillas anticonceptivas, a petición del hombre frente a ella. Y estaba bien. La idea de tener un hijo ahora mismo la enfermaba, tanto o más que la idea de que él la tocara.

Fugaku se sentó en otro sofá frente a ella, bebiendo el contenido de su vaso. "El alcohol ayuda a soportar la realidad", comentó después de un largo silencio. Sakura no supo si se lo decía a ella o lo decía para sí mismo, porque tenía un gesto pensativo en su cara mientras miraba un punto fijo en la mesa de té que los separaba. Parecía atormentado. Ella asintió sin decir nada y decidió que se tomaría hasta la última gota de alcohol de su vaso. Cualquier cosa que la ayudara a 'soportar la realidad' sería bienvenida.

Para cuando terminaron sus bebidas y llegó la hora de dormir, la realidad aún era dolorosa, frustrante, y amarga como el whisky.

 **...**

Su noche de bodas fue algo que le gustaría olvidar.

No hubo amor, ni romanticismo, ni palabras de consuelo susurradas al oído. No es como si Sakura había esperado eso de alguien tan desapacionado y estoico como Fugaku, pero las chicas se pasan la pubertad fantaseando con su primera vez y nadie podía culparla por odiar cómo resultó todo.

Fue incómodo, vergonzoso, humillante y doloroso. Dolió como el infierno todo el tiempo. Ella había esperado por lo menos un poco de placer que hiciera de la experiencia algo más o menos agradable, pero el placer para ella nunca llegó, y se alegró cuando sintió a Fugaku acelerar sus embestidas, presa de su propio placer. Se acercaba el final. Sintió el aliento caliente de él en su oreja, y escuchó sus gemidos formar una sola palabra. Un nombre, para ser más precisos, y no fue el suyo.

 _Mikoto_.

Sakura se tensó debajo de él, luchando contra las ganas de quitarselo de encima. Hasta que él por fin terminó y se desplomó a un lado. El efecto del alcohol y el cansancio lo llevaron a dormirse casi de inmediato. Ella contó unos minutos más y se levantó de la cama, sintiendo entre sus piernas los restos de fluídos y un dolor pulsante. Se limpió como pudo y se colocó de nuevo la pijama.

Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y se dirigió a la sala donde habían hablado hacía un rato. Fue entonces, cuando se encontró sola, que sintio con más fuerza el peso de su nueva vida sobre sus hombros, y se derrumbó.

Lloró tanto como no había llorado desde hacía más tiempo del que podía recordar. Lloró hasta que comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Se limpió las lágrimas y bajó a la cocina por un vaso de agua y una aspirina. Le llevó unos minutos encontrar todo, y cuando lo hizo se sentó en el desayunador.

No podía seguir llorando como una estúpida, se dijo. Por muy difícil que fuese, tendría que buscar una manera de lidiar con su nueva vida, con todo el peso de lo que se le venía encima. Ella era fuerte e inteligente. Seguro que podía encontrar una forma de hacer que todo fuese más...llevadero, ¿verdad?

El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose y cerrándose la hizo volver a la realidad, avisándole que alguien había entrado a la casa. Luego, el sonido de unos pasos acercándose, y lo siguiente que vio Sakura fue al hijo menor de su esposo, Sasuke (lo había visto en una foto), aparecer en la puerta de la cocina. Sus miradas se encontraron de inmediato y se produjo un silencio incómodo el minuto que estuvo allí de pie.

Sakura tuvo que admitir (para sí misma) que Sasuke era mucho más guapo en persona. Era alto y esbelto. Tenía la piel pálida y el cabello negro y rebelde enmarcándole el rostro. Era el tipo de chico por el que cualquier chica se derretiría, y ni siquiera el gesto serio y estoico (tal cual como su padre) menguaban su atractivo.

"¡Hola!" Saludó Sakura, levantandose de su silla. Si ninguno de los dos acababa con ese silencio opresivo e incómodo, iba a volverse loca. Sasuke no parecía estar a punto de tomar la iniciativa. "Tú debes ser Sasuke, ¿verdad? Yo soy Sak-

Su voz murió cuando Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, dio media vuelta y desapareció en el pasillo, dejándola sola otra vez, con la palabra en la boca. La chispa de optimismo que había nacido minutos atrás se extinguió por completo.

No había forma en que las cosas fueran más fáciles para ella.

* * *

 **nota** : ODIO hacer a Sakura llorona, pero creo que fue apropiado.


End file.
